Smile
by iwantsupernatural
Summary: Doesn't at all follow the storyline of the anime. Pretty much Lizzy's thoughts if Ciel and Sebastian fell in love with each other.


SMILE

Lizzy is a cheerful, bright girl. She's beautiful, with blond hair kept in two curly pigtails. She has big green eyes, and a nice figure. She's always happy, and she has every girl's dream. She's engaged to someone she loves. Her fiance is Ciel Phantomhive, a rich boy. He's pretty, not handsome. He's surprisingly short, for thirteen years old. He has slate-gray hair with a bluish tint and long bangs that sweep to cover his right eye. He has flawless pale skin, too perfect and porcelain to look sickly. He has a slender, petite figure. His right eye is covered by a black silk eyepatch. His remaining eye is a bright, sapphire blue. It's and incredible color, much like that of a clear sky, or a perfect body of water. The color is flawless. Lizzy has never gotten to see her fiance's eye after he got the eyepatch. She loves Ciel, but she knows he will never love her back. It's clear.

She remembers when they were children, before he was kidnapped, before his parents were killed. The memories are in flashes, short glimpses of the best parts of their childhood. They were the same age, and the best of friends. The Phantomhive Manor was filled with smiles and laughter. His parents always smiled. She always smiled. She still always smiles. Best of all, though, Ciel always smiled. He laughed, and smiled, and was happy. That is all Lizzy wants, for Ciel to be happy. That's all, but she knows she can't make that happen. She knows that. He was happy when they were younger, and they were rarely seen without the other. They should be happily courting now. They would be, were it not for the fire. That changed everything. If Lizzy could change one thing in the past, that is what she would change. The fire. That was what started Ciel's unhappiness, she's sure of it. When she heard news of the fire, news of Ciel's disappearance, she had been frantic with worry for her best friend.

Then he reappeared, but he wasn't alone. He came back with a strange, handsome man. Incredibly tall, with jet-black hair, made to look longer in the front and shorter in the back. Wine-red eyes that seemed to glow. A deep, smooth voice. White skin, with a grayish tint to it, but not sickly or deathly. Sebastian Michaelis. When Ciel came back with the man who is now his butler, they never parted. They still are never apart. Much like Lizzy and Ciel in their childhood. Where Ciel is, his butler can be found, a shadow following behind him.

Lizzy likes Sebastian. He is kind enough to her, as kind as one as cold and distant as him can be. He takes care of Ciel, too. He is a competent man, that much is clear. He is hidden though, and secretive. He cannot fully be human, as Lizzy has seen him do incredible acts to save her fiance. He has defeated many people, and come out without a scratch. Lizzy might like Sebastian as a friend if he wasn't able to do the one thing she desperately wishes she could do. Sebastian Michaelis, a mere butler, is the only one who has the ability to make Ciel Phantomhive smile. A slight twist of the lips, a gentle twitch upwards. A breath that carries just the slightest laugh. The barest sparkle in his lone blue eye. These things are cause by one man alone, and that is Sebastian.

All Lizzy wants is to make Ciel happy, to make him smile again, but she knows it isn't her who can do that. She sees the softness of Sebastian's wine-red eyes when he looks at his 'Young Master', his 'Bocchan', and she knows that they have more than just an incredible friendship. Lizzy knows that Sebastian and Ciel are more than just master and servant. When Ciel looks at Lizzy, he reveals only a sardonic smirk, or a cold, blank mask and hard, sapphire eyes. Lizzy sees the gentleness with which Sebastian handles Ciel, and she sees that softness returned by her fiance. She sees what they don't see, what they probably refuse to see. She sees love between them, between Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive. Lizzy sees what no one else can see, that the two are in love with each other. Her fiance loves someone else who, not only is a man, but is his butler.

Despite the fact that Lizzy is heartbroken over this fact, all she wants is to make Ciel happy, even if he won't be happy with her. Even if she won't be the one to make him smile or laugh. Even if Ciel is happier with his butler than with her. For these exact reasons, she doesn't feel betrayed or angry when she walks in on the two one day to find them confessing their love to each other. She doesn't interrupt them, she just walks silently out, feeling sad and happy at the same time. When she gets home, she locks herself away in her room and cries, finally letting go of the Ciel she used to know. The one who always smiled and laughed. When she lets herself out again, her parents don't comment on her red, puffy eyes and tearstained face. They just tell her to wash up before dinner. That night, Lizzy asks her parents to break off her engagement to Ciel. She knows she loves him, but she also knows she needs to move on. They agree, and Ciel is no longer tied to Lizzy.

The next day, Lizzy goes to the Phantomhive Manor. She is greeted by Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny. She asks them where Ciel is. Her bright green eyes are sad, but the servants understand. They have watched their Young Master interact with Sebastian, and they have seen what Lizzy sees. They direct her to his office. She enters slowly. She notes that Sebastian is next to Ciel, as usual. She tells Ciel that they are no longer engaged. As Ciel opens his mouth to make empty protests, she holds up a hand to continue. She tells him that she _knows_, but she accepts it. Ciel understands what she is talking about, and to his credit, doesn't try to deny it. Instead, he gets a sparkle in his lone blue eye. His lips twist and twich upwards. Finally, Ciel smiles at Lizzy. A full smile, that reaches his ususally dull blue eye. It's a happy smile, not a sad one, though it says one thing as Lizzy turns to go. I'm sorry, are the unspoken words. Lizzy doesn't need them. They would be empty coming from his lips. No, the smile is all she needs, because is reassures her that she did the right thing. It reassures her that Ciel is happy. That he will smile, and will keep smiling.

Lizzy loves Ciel, but he loves Sebastian. She doesn't mind that. Truly, she doesn't, because in the end, all Lizzy wants is for Ciel to be happy. There is only one person who can do that, and that is Sebastian. Sebastian will always be the one to make Ciel smile. Not her.


End file.
